Xander's Glory
by tohonomike
Summary: Xander dresses as a certain medical student for Halloween, and ends up farther from home than Oxnard.
1. Chapter 1

**Xander's Glory**

**Summary:** Answer to Djhardim's idea that Xander dress up as a certain  
medical student, and all that meant

**Crossover**: None right now…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I see nothing!

**Feedback:** It would be welcome! Please!

**Pre-fic Comments: A Xander-Glory fic…why? Hell' if I know. **

As Xander tumbled through the portal with Angelus, Doc's spells  
finally accessed enough raw energy to kick in. Sure, with Glory and  
the Hyena fighting it out was somewhat distracting since Halloween,  
the crazy hell goddess taking brief control only twice, Halloween  
itself and just before entering the mansion moments before the portal  
opened.

The troublesome part had been keeping it all away from Deadboy, Giles  
and the Scoobs; if they actually could have remembered for longer  
than a minute that he was the vessel for Glorificus he had no doubt  
that he'd've been dead in no time. Right after that night, he'd found  
and had a long talk with Ben, which brought home to Xander not only  
Ben's memories but those of Glorificus. He then encountered the nasty  
obsequious demons led by Doc, which had minimized his contact with  
the Scoobies since.

Xander had proceeded to learn magic from the demon that would allow  
him to adjust Glory's skills and knowledge to better use the mixed  
energies of the Hellmouth and the Earth itself. Doc had demurred, but  
when but when Xander threw him off a building and revealed that he'd  
been previously possessed by a Primal Hyena Spirit now bothering'  
the goddess, Doc had begun to research and assist.

Xander had tried everything over the last few months, working out,  
feeding the muscle growth and Hyena attributes, to be a fitting host  
to her magnificence' but in reality knowing if separated only running  
fast and using stealthy magics might let him survive.

Doc and Xander fed the magics, the demon unknowing he did so when the  
Hyena echoed stronger to keep Glory in a slumber, while Xander lived  
in perpetual panic at losing control. Realizing that to save the  
world he'd have to risk Glorificus, he'd gotten Spike to draw around  
Acathla the markings necessary to transfer the Hyena Spirit, while  
Doc had managed to enspell a small ceramic statuette as the trigger  
for releasing Glorificus.

Glorificus tore through a dozen minions, Spike and Drusilla to reach  
Angelus even as the soul spell by Jenny Calendar and Willow brought  
the vampire to his knees. Buffy was starting to talk to Angel as  
Glory slammed a fist with the bead into the face of the individual  
Xander's research' assured her had her Key. This might have simply  
started a quick end to a notorious vampire except that the body flew  
into the portal. Screaming, the hellgoddess, even now in the throes  
of agony from the de-possessing spell, leapt after Angel.

Buffy watched as Angel, Xander, a skanky woman, and a big dog-thing  
disappeared with the statue of Acathla.

"That didn't work out did it?" the well-built Xander moaned as he  
peered from behind a big rock, noting he'd been petting a big dog, a  
hyena…THE HYENA…in his unconscious state, but that the animal seemed  
to enjoy it.

#Of course I enjoy, Lex, who wouldn't?#

Xander frowned in confusion, then tried thinking back at the Hyena,  
#You have a good point there…What's the What?#

#Can't you at least think in an educated manner.#

#Why do I have a British Hyena as a companion?#

#You don't, but as you seemed to acknowledge the older human as the  
nominal Alpha to your pack, I defer to his example. As to what's  
happened, look next to you but don't yelp.#

#Was that?# Xander began as he recognized Glory's feet sticking out  
from under the statue-form of Acathla, #Is she?#

#No, but she'll be out a little while, and the local demons already  
grabbed the vampire. For what it's worth, it got its soul back.#

#Not that I care, but which way did they go?# he asked, receiving a  
mental direction in response. He looked around, finding it pretty  
bleak, #This doesn't look what I expected…#

#That's because whatever the magics did, they changed the smell of  
the portal, it smelled different from Glorificus or Acathla.#

#So we're probably in a different Hell?#

#I'm a Primal Spirit, not a Demon Lord, how should I know? You have  
all the memories by now.#

#Sorry…so how long before the Wicked Witch wakes up?#

#Not soon. She doesn't have much power beyond what you have, and  
she's actually just in a hole. That rock just keeps her under it; it  
didn't actually do more than trap her.#

#What did the demons look like?#

#Mixed bunch, most were like a neon green with small horns and red  
eyes, basically human-looking. They poured water on the vampire's  
face to wake it up, so we might want to follow if only to find water.#

#Hmm, alright, and at least I still have the shirt and knife. We'll  
head out soon…Annie.#

#Annie?#

#Hyena sounded backwards.#

#What're you doing?#

#Partially digging her out.#

#Why?#

#I need the pants, and to check on something you said, that she  
doesn't feel stronger than I do?#

#Now that you mention it you both smell almost the same, too…Dig er  
out, pup…I think we need to find out a few things.#

Glory wasn't accustomed to be looking closely at humans, let alone  
males, let alone that part of a male, let alone one that well equipped, as she was pulled out from under that damned Acathla. She giggled at her wording as of course Acathla was damned, pretty much a given. She was surprised to see the monkey guy blush at their proximity and a…hyena cackle at the discomfort shown. It was only as she got up that she realized her top was bared, and that this should bother her for some reason even as the male… Alexander seemed to demonstrate full functionality in his embarrassment as he turned away. She giggled again, blushing herself as the memories of Ben and Alexander, and the female hyena filled in the reasons for his discomfort.

"Um, you want to change parts of clothes, uh, Alexander?" the hell  
goddess, no she realized, demigoddess, said.

"I'd appreciate that, uh, Glory…"

#You made im blush# the hyena, Annie, mentally congratulated,  
sensing the insanity and most of the power of Glorificus were gone.

#Hey!# Xander exclaimed as Glory noted they could talk without  
voices, his hand touching Glory's as they swapped clothes. Luckily,  
the shirt went down to her knees like a dress, so modesty resumed.

"So Glory?" Xander quietly and hopefully asked, "No hard feelings?"

"I suppose not, but I'm still not happy about lots of things, most  
involving that shopkeeper, that stupid Doc, and the fact that I'm  
only a demigoddess now."

"Does that mean?"

"You seem to be a demigod, sort of? Yes. Means we're about where that  
Hercules guy on those television shows are, thump things and don't age."

"At least you still look...great."

"Thank you," she replied, for some reason the opinion of the human  
who'd out-maneuvered her mattered to her, and being human' meant she  
appreciated his physical qualities, Ewww, human sex thought!'

"Well, this area's rocky, but it looks like trees that way they took Angel. And that might be the only place to find food and water. Okay?"

He actually seems to be concerned about my welfare…' Glory mused,  
nodding at the young man to lead.

#That's just the way Lex is, Glory, he's giving the both of us a  
completely new chance, and the pup values friendship. Don't mess it  
up.#


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Pylea

**Xander's Glory 2**

**  
Summary: **Answer to Djhardim's idea that Xander dress up as a certain medical student, and all that meant**  
Crossover: **None right now…  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I see nothing!  
**Feedback: **It would be welcome! Please!

Two long weeks later, Xander, Glory and Annie had managed to slowly but surely catch up with the demons in spite of starting out with bare feet. After they'd entered the trees, the Hyena had led the way, but as Xander had all of their memories and excellent senses, he'd quickly resolved their taking of prey whose skins could be used as moccasins.

They made fires in the occasional cave or whenever they were sure the demons they pursued wouldn't notice the smoke at night. Food proved adequate if feisty to kill, but they'd managed well enough, going from a day behind to maybe an hour at present.

Xander had outfitted himself and Glory with spears and had whittled, sharpened and fired wooden knives, showing the demigoddess basic moves in addition to how to take care of herself. They'd come across some small springs, and even a few creeks as they caught up, and as far as they could tell they still had Angel in their possession.

Xander and Annie both figured about fifteen enemy, Glory listening in and intensely reaching deep for her own residuals from the time together as well as from when she'd been climbing to power millennia upon millennia ago.

The humans toughened, and the Hyena reveled in being out on a new hunt with a new pack, weird as it was to consider it closer to Xander's consideration of what a family should be then the Hyena version. It didn't matter, they'd been One and now were Three, succeeding however slowly in their progress.

Two days later they passed another cave, into which they'd ducked when finding themselves only twenty feet from four carts and thirty demons, the rolled up vampire in sight. Leaving Annie to keep an eye out, Glory and Xander moved into the cave, to find after a few minutes that small torches were providing minimal light, and the writings on the wall seemed to be a combination of English words and mathematical signs in chalk.

"This is strange to me, Alexander," Glory said as she moved her side against his and whispered. He was only too aware of her and nodded agreement.

A moment later, quietly moving deeper into the chamber they spotted a thin female human female asleep in front of more chalk lines.

#Should we wake her?# Glory asked, nodding at the diminutive form.

#Not yet, let's wait for Annie to find something out,# Xander replied, #Take a glance around and see if anything of interest about this plane exists.#

Ten minutes pass, Anne trotting in and noting the presence of the unknown human.

#Eight of the demons and the vampire are camping about two hundred Xander-paces from the cave mouth. What have you found here?#

#A human, we thought we'd look around and wait for you, so now we'll wake her up and see if she speaks a language known to us.#

The girl woke up startled, and incoherent, especially when she realized that there wasn't any way past the two humans or their canine friend. Her babbling was impressive even by Willow standards, but Xander was able to keep up with it, especially as she went line of thought regarding the presence of hyenas in this dimension.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Xander told her as it became apparent she spoke a very fast English and wasn't a threat to them, "Slow down and very, very slowly explain where we are, who you are, and who the green guys are…"

"I'm Fred, Winifred, but everyone calls me Fred," she began, only to have Xander make calming gestures t prevent fast-babble, "I've been in this place, Pylea, for about two years I think, those were Pyleans, they think humans are cattle, so I've been hiding here since just after I got here and ran away."

"Okay Fred, I'm Alexander, this is Glory, and this is Annie, and we mean you no harm. We're chasing after some Pyleans that have a …an associate of ours…and seem to be taking him somewhere, now is there a place where they'd take him if they considered him important enough to carry him for two weeks?"

"A-across the valley there's a fortress and village where the priests would decide."

"What type of priests?" Glory asked, eyes narrowing slightly in concentration as she tried to remember more about Pylea than that it was the back area of the back areas of the demon dimensions, and nearly human-friendly, but without any real value.

"They seem to worship deer, sheep and either a dog or wolf, I think," she replied as Annie sniffed in disdain at the appreciation of a lesser canine.

"Could that have been the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart?" Glory asked with childish glee at a possible way out.

"Yeah, I suppose, since I really didn't stay around long enough to learn about their religion."

"Glow?" Xander asked, sensing a history he wasn't really catching yet.

"My lawyers in LA, their Senior Partners are big demon lords in this section of the multiverse, they tend to infiltrate established forms and assume preeminence, and are mostly non-corporeal except in their core realms. If we can find high enough priests, they might be able to portal us either back to your world, or at least one from which we might find away.

"Hey, Glow, it can be your world too if you want…" Xander encouraged her, "You aren't exactly expected back any time soon."

"I know that, but it still feels too different right now."

#Hey pack, back on topic.#

"So Glow, what do we need to do with these priests?"

"Get past the regular demons and force them to recognize who I am and concede what we want, Alexander, the only troublesome point will involve the vampire."

"If it comes down to it the vampire is out of the equation."

"S-so-o can I go with you when you leave?" a frightened Fred asked quietly.

"Of course, Fred," Glory assured her, then turned to the others, #Right?#

#Right.#

The next morning saw a quick packing of the very few items Fred had that were of any worth at all, but it quickly became apparent that Angel and his demonic buddies were off and gone some time in the night. Picking up the trail, it seemed that they'd headed for the fortress, so the four travelers kept an eye out and made good time by ignoring the few that got in their way, or knocking them ten feet out of the way until they got to the gate in the mid-afternoon.

"Stand down for Glorificus, Hellgoddess, on her business with the Priests of the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart!"

The guards moved forward instead, en masse, and Xander simply reenacted Hercules' dealings with television minions and began grabbing their spears and throwing them around.

"My Glory, your audience awaits you, see how they prostrate themselves in respect," Xander smirked, having been coached by Glory and Annie as to the flowery of the speech.

Several priests were waiting with curiosity in their eyes as after being forced to kill a few demon guards, Xander and Annie had routed the rest.

"Milady, the Priests, Priests, Glorificus who has dealings with your Masters and expects proper respect from your minions from this moment onward."

The Priests gazed directly at Glorificus, soon nodding in confirmation, the High Priest about to speak when Xander cleared his throat, indicated the underlings, and thence the floor.

"Oh, sorry, novitiates kneel respectfully to Glorificus…Greetings Client of the Wolf, Ram and Hart. We see you are you with changes, but Client you remain. How may we be of service to you?"

Glory nodded and communicated telepathically for Xander to reveal as her Voice.

"Glorificus bades me to inform you that after a battle against Acathla, she and her reduced and insufficient retinue, which included a normally useless pet vampire named Angelus, found themselves in this Plane. The minions of this realm without proper Inquiry did make off with the pet and Glorificus has missed her return portal. As such, she expects the return of the pet, and a portal back to the branch office with which she normally deals. So endith the words of Glorificus."

"Hmm, we will with our own reduced resources unworthy of such a Client as Yourself seek to as closely achieve your desired results, however, we just sent the vampire Angelus to its intended Destination as foreseen by minor prophecy in the aforementioned site. However, Great one, in order to fill our requirements, we have expended most of our portalists, and only a few remain capable of any portaling except to Quor'toth or a near-Earth dimension. If you're willing to wait two months, we can get you to a parallel office and they'll take it from there."

"Glorificus is very unhappy, and demands you provide for her inadequate servants as they will not easily survive in Quor'Toth. And can you manage someplace near the Plain of the Bugs?" Xander's hyena-stare into the priest's eyes unbalanced the man, and he nodded and quickly had the kneeling minions scurrying.

"Anything else, O Glorificus?"

"I find this current…form…adequate for now, but it needs a bath and appropriate sets of clothes for a trip. Do you know if any of the major Demon Lords or Lesser Hellgods are near the Plain of Bugs?" Xander pauses, and in 'his own' voice continues, "If yes, or you have no information, then traveling attire, two carts, oxen, and a few humans…unfortunately speaking ones if you have them, food for twice as long as you believe the distance requires, and outfitting as guards for the lot of them. She agrees to repay twice the standard rates when she gets to her destination."

"At once, and may I borrow your Voice while your servant attends you?"

"You may."

It took close to a day of preparations, and the little entourage expanded to include a fellow named Groosalug, four carts, and sixteen 'cows' as the Pyleans called them. Xander had managed to detect and find a small would-be resistance of six couples and after hiding eight small children under the straw, recruited four more from youths found guilty of speaking in public. Xander faked a sneer and demanded them as his newest recruits in her service, as he'd work it out of them.

The portal opened, and they found themselves in Quor'Toth, Xander immediately turning to Glory, #I can't believe they went for it.#

#Why not? I am Glorificus, I am a client and they rid themselves of troublemakers under the excuse of inadequacy. How could I claim otherwise?#

#Good point…#


	3. Chapter 3 Trek Across Quor'Toth

**Xander's Glory 3: Trek across Quor'Toth**

**  
Summary: **Answer to Djhardim's idea that Xander dress up as a certain medical student, and all that meant**  
Crossover: **None right now…  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I see nothing!  
**Feedback: **It would be welcome! Please!

"Oh, what a crappy place," Alexander muttered as the portal closed behind them, then turned to the group, free at last to make sure they understood the situation.

"Okay, everybody, you're not cattle, you're humans, and if you stick with us we'll eventually end up in a human world. Once there, we'll see about settling you in, and you take it from there, got it? You'll be free. Right now, you're not slaves, but you'll need to go along with us to get there. Also, Glorificus is Glorificus, we're not fakin' it, she's just not a problem like most of the powerful. But don't push it. Also, we'll be taking time to cross-train, we all need to know the best ways of defending our people against attackers."

He turned and saw the other two pack-mates consulting the map and the landmarks, deciding on a direction.

Stopping for breaks and sleep, the group traveled three days before Annie finally had enough.

#Talk to her.#

#About what?#

#Anything, she's sane and experiencing aspects of mortal life, Alexander, and her discovery of loneliness is overwhelming me#

#Why haven't I noticed?#

#It comes out a lot when she touches, and she's been nice enough to help me stay pretty looking, so I notice. And since you're the only one with anything in common…#

#Okay, I guess I've just been trying to keep us going, so give a few minutes and I'll call a break.#

#Thank you.#

"Okay everybody, let's call a break, this stream seems a good place to top off our water. Remember, this is Hell, so be careful." He walked over to where Glory was watching some kids crawl out of the cart to play.

"It's hard for me to really remember being that young," Alexander said.

"Yeah, it's really weird having your memories," Glory replied, "I didn't have a…childhood…I just kinda came into existence. But watching them helps me to start understanding some of what humans are like."

"How you holding out?" he asked quietly, drawing a brief look of surprise before she tried to cover it, "That good, huh? Well, I'm sorry, I've just bottled things up, I forget what this must be for you?"

"Well, being almost human isn't all bad, and the sanity without hatred is more relaxing than I'd expected," she smiled wanly, "But I've been talking to Annie so I guess I'm alright. And in a couple weeks, you won't have to see me any more."

"I don't hate you, Glow Worm," he responded, exhaling, "And I know you're not the same as before we Shared. I'd like to be your friend as well as pack-mate?"

"I'd like that, a-and talking, maybe?"

"Sure, anything in particular?"

"Yeah, how about we start with Halloween and you tell about yourself since then?"

"But we have each other's memories."

"Yeah, but maybe talking about it…"

"Will help figure out things?"

"Sorta, but maybe just the people talking thing might be nice."

It ended up taking a month before the group ran into anything other than feral demons and large animals, but luckily with the medical knowledge from Glory's previous host, wounds were successfully tended.

Alexander's cross-training idea proved effective, as it kept everyone busy and less-worried while the animals rested, the swordplay, unarmed combat and other skills were to the former slaves a symbol of their freedom. The entire group became organized into something approaching a pack, with the three 'Earthers' at its core, ever improving the capabilities of the others, and using the best ideas to improve the group.

Hunting, while sparse, proved possible, and with Annie's experience, found food that was acceptable enough. Water, surprisingly, was in the realm as likely to be found as anything else, though the river of gold was too hot to draw near. Fortunately, they were able to retrieve twenty pounds of the stuff in flakes in case they entered a realm that used it in transactions.

A second month of travel, and the three-member pack drew closer together, instinctively taking up slack or dropping back as needed. Glory and Annie had listened as Alexander told of his time back 'home' since Halloween, and even his life before. They shared their times along the Serengeti or other dimensions, and generally put into current perspectives everything they'd been.

He'd given his impressions of things, his decision to give meaning to his life in fighting the vampires, which for him was the only thing he could do.

He talked about things in general, and then when Buffy and Angel had released Angelus back into the world, how he'd kept tricking Doc and the minions into helping out, "If the world ends before she can get home, Her Magnificence will not be pleased." As his audience had grown over time, this remark in particular drew laughter from all, as even the 'cattle' of Pylea had seen priestly promotion based on sycophancy.

He told how he'd made his deal with Annie and they'd managed to boost him so he could prevent Dalton from reclaiming the arm of the Judge, and Xander had run off for the day, doing the simple thing…he'd sent via Fed-Ex to London, getting the address from Giles over the phone on his way out of town straight to LAX, where he'd bribed a few guys into processing it off-hours.

He talked about missing the friends who had become his family, how he'd considered several times killing himself to prevent the possible death of his friends if Glorificus had desired it. The very gun he ended up using when he'd stumbled across the vampire starting to grab Willow and had missed being able to just hang out that he'd just…snapped and started shooting.

Giles had been very happy with Xander's taking charge of the arm and getting it out of town, and had had to concede that Jenny had not betrayed anyone in the matter, though it would have been best for all to have said something.

"Well, Ripper," Xander had told him, "I bet she feels the same way as when your demon got inside of her. So I'd say you're even, and having someone with mojo around might be good considering Angelus is running around now that Angel's dead. Don't let those three vampires come together and this group come apart."

Buffy, who'd started when he'd emphasized Angel being dead broke into tears, Willow moving to comfort her. Xander went and knelt beside her.

"Buff, we know you loved him," the young man told her, "But we're facing Angelus not Angel. I know you're not happy at me for shooting him, but Angelus was going to kill Willow. The guy you cared for is in the after life now, be happy he doesn't have to listen to a demon all the time. Grieve, but don't let your guard down. Since he was in your house on Halloween, you must have invited him at one time, so we need Jenny to find a spell to uninvited him. We don't want him to murder your mom." Buffy looked up in shock at that thought. So did Willow.

"Wills?"

"He was in my house when I looked up that stuff on Ford for him!"

"Stop, Wills!" Xander interjected before she got going too far and fast. He turned to Miss Calendar, whose tenure in the group still existed, "Can you do a spell?"

"Maybe, but my Uncle Enjos is in town, we'll ask him."

"Okay," Xander told her, "you drive. Giles, can you drive Buffy home? And Jenny? Willow's folks are out of town, can she stay at your place tonight? We can figure something out tomorrow. Come on everybody, let's get moving."

"I'm going to see this uncle," Buffy decided, "maybe he can put Angel's soul back."

"Buff, your mom's life is more important; if he can do it, we'll have him do it."

They'd met with Enjos, who refused to have his clan even research the lost spell. When Xander emphasized he didn't care about that, but really wanted the uninvite spell cast, stronger if possible. Xander let a little more Hyena out and the man had been compliant. They packed him up and like Willow he would be staying at Jenny's place.

Xander talked about using the minions and his gradually increasing magical proficiency to conduct preemptive raids where vampires were known to dwell, the occasional fire or disinvite right before sunrise being ways of keeping Angelus' minions down, and his focus on Xander.

The three became closer, and the human pack loyal, with Annie talking about what it meant to be a Primal Spirit and a Hyena, getting into the shamanistic magics it touched on, the thrill of the hunt, providing for the pack. Glory talked about the nature of most hell powers, how most of the remaining ones in contact with Earth and humans interacted, and were sometimes dependent on emotions and soul-energies.

But as their time drew into a tenth week, it revealed the Plain of Bugs… which contained several big Hives…where the area keeps opening huge portals that glimpse other worlds and realities, closing after seconds to minutes later, part of what the bugs are. Glory outlined the plan.

"Strap your families or groups together so you don't get separated," she told them, "What we're trying for is a portal area, and when we see Earth, or an Earth, we jump through. If we have to deal with a bunch of bugs each group should use your harpoons we made, then hang on for a very bumpy and painful ride, and cut your group free if you get somewhere you feel comfortable enough with. The only other way is to kill the bug, which'll also keep you wherever you end up. But we're going to try finding a portal, and keeping together so we don't get swarmed."

They'd gotten close a couple of times, nice-enough places, but they weren't fast enough, so they fought through a few small nests, but couldn't hook a bug.

But the nest did happen to occupy an oasis of human habitability, and the group decide to rest and relax for a couple of days, then try toward an area Groo's maps and Glory's memories indicated as having more civilized presences, and perhaps they could find a guide to employ for better results.

They found the dates and other fruit in the trees to be in excess of their immediate needs, and the group after Annie checked them over, proceeded to fill up on perishables and relax, someone brought out what liquor they'd requisitioned back in Pylea, and a good time was had by all.


	4. Chapter 4 Trek Across Quor'Toth 2

**Xander's Glory 4: Trek across Quor'Toth II**

**  
Summary: **Answer to Djhardim's idea that Xander dress up as a certain medical student, and all that meant**  
Crossover: **None right now…  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I see nothing! Not even the Dray Prescott stuff  
**Feedback: **It would be welcome! Please!

**The Next Morning**

Xander and Glory sheepishly exited a tent, adjusting hair and putting clothes in their proper places. Fred smiled at the two, having become more adjusted to humans again over the last two months, and feeling a particular closeness to the two humans and Hyena that had rescued her after two years in Pylea.

Fred and Annie glanced at each other, and while not able to converse, exchanged amusement as the two demigods feigned innocence until Hyena cackled and Fred snickered, then laughed hysterically as they blushed. Fred laughed too much, but it let go the remaining tension and stress about Pylea. Alexander and his 'Glow Worm' weren't allowed to blame it on the strong drink.

Two more days passed, and they headed out as usual, only an hour later coming across what appeared to be a slave caravan, a mixed band of worn-down spiky demons herding half human half-Brachens to a city forty more leagues away. Xander and Groo negotiated joining the caravan, trading extra protection for accompaniment. The caravan leader and his men had started out with twice their numbers, but raiders and bugs had reduced his effectives to three actual slavers, and their servants now dressed as guards. The group as they traveled deeper into Hive territory, and they milked the leader for every bit of lore and knowledge of these lands, until as they reached a point where they were about to part ways, a small bug attack cleaved off the leader's head, and took two of the slavers with it as they grappled. The Pack leapt forward, hacking and slaying until the bugs, too small for transport, were eliminated or driven off.

"Well," Xander said, turning to the last slaver, "Here's what's going to happen. You guys take your personal stuff and the leader's cart, and leave. Report how you were worn down, and finally you were all that's left. We're freeing the slaves and will take them with us to a friendlier world." He rested his hands on a sword, looked at his fellow humans, then back at the spiky demons. The new leader nodded, and within a few minutes were gone.

The Brachen-Humans were what was left of a tribe, maybe a hundred or so in all, and were happy at the chance to leave what was not their native plane. They were happy with the situation, and suddenly their pace nearly tripled to Xander's delight.

The new additions went about stripping wood for spears, and carapaces as armor and shield, which within days suddenly caused predators and bugs to look elsewhere for food.

A week more, and they found a Hive of odd, centipede-looking bugs, and Glory prepared a spell in case they found a particularly large bug or bugs, using personal items to locate and emphasize an 'Earth' connection.

They drew close to a stream, and Xander noticed what seemed to have been described to him as one of the best options fighting off two other bugs. Glory prepared the spell as the group created a big circle and wrote into the ground special symbols as Glory called forth some power and sought to get them 'home.'

At the key moment, as the other two bugs were dead, Xander hurled his spear into the bug, as did others at key points around the circle. The giant blue scorpion froze for a second, then as harpoons were striking, jumped, taking the group with it, entwining them in their own ropes…but it had been heading not to, but from, Earth… and with a crash they landed across the main deck of an oared warship of ugly men and creatures wearing armor and badges in green.

Xander looked up at the Opaz light cast by the green and red sun above…and drew his sword as the 'locals' began to angrily recover.

"For crying out loud," he cursed, "Attack!"

The Blue Scorpion disappeared, the surprise of the newcomers from thin air proving too much of a shock for those on the very large war galley.

Annie leapt up at the large knot of yellowish and tusked 'humanoids' quickly moving against the children of the pack, as Alexander jumped to her left and Glory to the right. Annie bit the first of what they learned were Chuliks, ripping out its throat as her claws slashed him and his nearest comrade. Alexander used a sword to stab one in the throat before kicking another in its knee to buy some time for the pack to rally as Glory used her spear to stab one enemy in the face and smack the other in the throat with the iron-capped butt.

The pack rallied, and the greens were overcome, the fight ending when a less-barbarically dressed man stepped forward after pushing a fighter overboard.

"Hail, I'm Alex Hunter," he said in English, offering his hand to shake. Xander took it.

"I guess from your different reaction," Alexander smiled, "you've seen people portal in from other places before?"

"Yeas, but usually I'm the one who portals. Might I make a suggestion or two, as you being here is a surprise we wish to take advantage of?"

"Alright…"

"All aboard are of the Krozair cities, mostly of Zy, and it would be a good idea to free them."

"Already planned to do that in exchange for getting us to a safe port, so the other?"

"You just took out the Admiral's ship in the middle of his fleet as the sun's coming up and a Krozair fleet approaches. You might want to free them and attack the ships next to you before they sink you."

"Could you pass the word, Glo? I'm going to talk to Mr. Hunter some more. Sir, do you know of any way back to Earth? It was our destination, but apparently we went in the wrong direction."

"I have several large assignments, but if you help me, then from the City of Aphrasoe in the Dawn Lands, we can probably get you back. Fair enough?"

"I'd take him up on his offer, friend," a large but unthreatening man in a scarlet breechclout suggested, then turned to him, "Alex Hunter, maybe this time we'll have time to talk, even as we fight. I am Dray Prescott, at your service,"

"Alexander Harris, of America on Earth, and it looks like battle is about to engage."


	5. Chapter 5 Quest on Kregen

**Xander's Glory 5: Quest on Kregen**

**Still am not fully awake, so heck, I'll post and hope I didn't send anything too sucky…**

**Summary: **Answer to Djhardim's idea that Xander dress up as a certain medical student, and all that meant**  
Crossover: **None right now…  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I see nothing! Not even this Ken Buhlmer stuff about Dray Prescot of Kregen under Antares.  
**Feedback: **It would be welcome! Please!

Oh, a voller is flying craft, like a yacht or raft in space depending on model and money involved.

The next few hours were filled with the pain and death of a vast sea battle, where enemies opposed to the very existence of the other hurled themselves to the last being. But the Red Forces to which the pack found themselves allied, suffered few losses as the ship of the Green Admiral was the one onto which they fallen. Leaderless at the onset of battle, the Greens had fought an incredible series of actions in an attempt to break away in spite of unfavorable winds and tides.

Several times, they'd rammed into other vessels, killing off the soldiers and often time replacing their own numbers from the slave crews aboard. And among the liberated, it was taken as a good omen that there were two Alekzanderz and a Klorificuz leading them from the beginning. The hard Ks turned out to be a favorable sign among the Reds, and the apparent hard Zs were considered of the highest possible favor of Zair.

The armada of the Reds toward midday, drew together and the Red Flagship came alongside that formerly of the Green. Many a seeming noble came over, Xander and Glow in their captured Red 'finery' and armor looking very much the barbarian warlords.

A man approaching Xander's age stepped forward first and addressed him.

"Greetings, are you the one named Alekzander of Harriz?" he asked, "I am Drak of Vallia, Krozair of Zy."

"I am," Xander replied, and decided on honesty, "I hope you appreciated our assistance, as wee are not of this world, but another."

"It made an important difference, Lord Alekzander, but what is this of a different world?"

"This is one world that moves around the suns in the sky, and the stars at night are each suns or pairs of suns that also have worlds around them. And many have races of beings on them. We are from one yellow-sun world, and because of a large blue scorpion-looking creature, ended up here instead of our home on Earth. But seeing how these Greens were up to mischief, we felt moved to help."

"Hmm, the tale of a yellow sun is something I've heard of, but that can wait. The Lord Admiral of Zy wishes to extend his city's hospitality to you, and yours. The value of this galley is such that to make it his own trophy he is willing to make you an appropriate offer to compensate."

"Thank you, Drak of Vallia, his graciousness is appreciated and accepted, so I guess the question remains…what now?"

"First we make sure that your men are cared for, and make ready for Zy itself; with the current and winds so favorable, we might just make it by morning next, though with me and my family we have three vollers that could lift you there sooner?"

Xander looked to where Dray and Alex stood, the ladder giving a careful nod as Dray stepped behind the man as a stunningly beautiful woman walked up behind her son with two other brawny hero types.

"We accept, but there are a hundred of us in all?"

"How about your immediate family and entourage, that way you'll have made arrangements for their lodging and such before they arrive."

"Alright, but it must be understood that as those with me have blooded in my service, and even should they be guilty of the highest crimes in your lands not involving children, they are now of my protection. Agreed?"

"Do you know of any outright?"

"No, but such things happen in the course of events, do they not? So I just wanted that out of the way first, so as not to suddenly find ourselves turning from brothers in battle to enemies with swords in hand."

"Very well, as the Lord Admiral did say anything, so be it."

"Alex, Dray, come forward, bring Fred with you. We'll be going with these folks for now."

The woman looked at the man stepping forward into view, and gasped, launching herself at him and the two embracing. Xander smiled and turned to Drak.

"Is this a custom among your people?"

The young man grimaced, his face hardening, but his sigh indicated that he understood that Xander had not deceived him in agreeing, "No, it seems that my father, traitor in Zy, has returned."

With Xander's explanation of other worlds, and how as the sound of the calling horn of Zy that summoned all Warriors to battle would probably not reach Earth for another century or so, Dray Prezcott should not be held responsible. Xander further pressed that since he did show up without hearing it, was liberated from the chains of the enemy…clearly he'd exceeded expectations, not failed in them.

Alex Hunter quietly advised the young man in his dealings with the Krozairs of Zy, keeping him from giving offense, and helping him convert his new wealth into something usable. But what had surprised him, was the fact that most of the humans of the pack seemed to like Zy enough to stay, as did the half-Brachens. Only Fred, Groo and a young woman with whom he'd developed a relationship remained of well over a hundred survivors. Almost sadly, he set aside half the money to get the 'tribe' started in trades and new lives.

The rest of the money was spent on the trip ahead. Alex Hunter, servant of Aphrasoe, stressed the trip needs, and seemed very helpful.

"Alex," Xander began after a week, "Don't take offense, but why are you so willing to help us?"

"Because there is a group called the Star Lords, and the Blue Scorpion is one of theirs. The fact that you arrived here after spearing it so many times, then assisting me on the ship, means that the Star Lords will not be happy in this situation,"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

"Exactly, but you also seem to be decent sorts, and while I know you seek your home world, I'm hoping that at some point in the future you might join us in making this world safe and unified."

"Hmm, It's unlikely, but so is travel between worlds, right?"

"Indeed, and as the only voller you were able to buy from the Vallians was at a ruinous price and needing to stop and fix something far too often for my comfort, means we'll be taking the trip slowly, and over as much land as possible."

"How far and long are we looking at?"

"Well, if it were a new voller, we could push the trip in a month, and if by sea vessel or overland trek, as long as nine or ten months. You say you are from America? Well, the distance is like traveling to Africa, then to the Spice Islands, then south to where it is cold."

Xander pictured that a minute, then nodded as he realized it was like New York to Australia, a long time in primitive conditions, but he had his family with him, "Alright, so with a faulty voller, we're looking at somewhere in-between?"

"Indeed, and we can develop your fighting skills on the way; while you have incredible natural ability, training is a must."

"Thank you, Alex, I appreciate the offer, even if it's designed to recruit us."

"It also passes the time, Alexander, and since they gave all of you those great bars of steel when they created you Krozairs of Zy, it wouldn't hurt to actually be able to use them. And at Aphrasoe, they are good enough blades we can sharpen it and make any necessary adjustments."

"Alright, Alex, let's get going, I guess."


	6. Chapter 6

**Xander's Glory 6: Quest on Kregen**

**  
Summary: **Answer to Djhardim's idea that Xander dress up as a certain medical student, and then my own weirdness…**  
Crossover: **None right now…  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I see nothing!  
**Feedback: **It would be welcome! Please!

The voller with frequent stops made it to the dawn Lands in only four months, but they would be a time of wonder for those of Earth making the trip. In the north of Loh, a month into their journey, they'd crashed landed atop a Dark Wizard of Loh, more of an accident for which they'd expected to be torn to shreds, but a laughing bird flying around them and calling them names before leaving gave them the impression that it had been staged by Other Beings.

The Bowmen of Loh enthralled by the Wizard, with his passing regained control of themselves and within a few minutes their army ceased its attacks against the faltering castle and its defenders.

Xander turned to their guide, "This happen to you often, Alex?"

"No, usually the voller doesn't need framework, old chap, but replacing."

"So at least they're breaking us in with the kid gloves…"

The next few moments had been tense, but eventually things settled down enough for Alex Hunter to work things out with the locals and the now-free attackers. This led to much back-slapping and nods of thanks all-around, as well as general help fixing the voller.

Glorificus and Fred were guests in the castle as the rest teneded to manly things such as carpentry, drinking and singing badly, though Xander over the course of the next week did in fact learn by heart the first 43 verses of the Bowman of Loh song the locals to their satisfaction in spite of the language difference.

Every night Annie, Fred and Glory laughed at the men, who'd been dragged off to fields and forced to learn Lohvian Archery and the making of bows and string during the sober moments before raucous celebrations resumed at nightfall. The Wizards of the Castle Mohr-Loh had felt obligated, however much the voller travelers denied purposeful assistance, to at least test and begin instructing Fred and Glory in Lohvian Words of Magic, only five of them, but it might help in the future: Bless Power, Find Known Object, Identify Presence, Sense Intent and Levitate. As Glory had originally been a goddess, power for her wasn't an issue, and it turned out if Fred stayed, her previously-disciplined mind would allow her to master the hardest of the Apprenticeship years in only a month or so before the four year final phase.

They left the realm of the Mohr-Lohvians feeling higher in spirits, and Alex Hunter with a few more contacts for future undertakings. The lands of the Djangs required them nearly an eight week stop; one of a Kov's sons had set off some type of primitive magic-enhanced cannon, and they unfortunately found themselves plummeting for their lives into the water.

Luckily, the King's Legates were passing through and their presence alone resulted in the speedy expedition of damage determination and just punitive levies as well. While a suitable replacement voller was sent for in the capital, quite an expenditure, the Kov instructed his swordsmaster to instruct Xander and his companions in proper weapons despite their obvious handicap (Djangs being four-handed).

Eight weeks of nothing much to do in this wealthy but rural setting, Fred became adequate in her capability to fend of for at least a moment or two a determine sword and knife attack, while the better endowed Glory and Xander developed into very fine swordsmen as Alex Hunter maintained his own high skills and hung around the Kov in an attempt to gain another contact even if not human.

All things considered, the transition was good for Fred in that she was given more time to heal and become a full person again, no longer even thinking of fleeing to seclusion. Glory and Xander became even closer, and began working on tactics whereby Fred would hold to a central position, presumably with small weapons or magic, and only occasionally dart against a foe threatening of the her companions.

The last leg of their trip was a fairly simple one in that they suffered no further crashes or moments of terror, and were quite happy to reach the Sacred City of Aphrasoe, the highest mix of technological fragments, magic and per-industrial attainment on Paz. As helpers and future recruits, they were welcomed by the leaders of the City, who told them that in two or three weeks certain portents will have aligned and they would be returned to Earth within a year of their departure. Xander was happy at this, even if it meant more time from his friends and family and asked what would be happening for that time.

"Well," Alex Hunter considered, first we need to work on your language skills and more on your unarmed fighting skills; other than that, you will be our guests and wander throughout the City and learn of us in hopes you will perhaps join with us someday."

"Fair enough," Glory agreed, "And can we trade of loot for whatever money you use here, Alex?"

"Of course, Glory," the man smiled, "And since we still have your list from the loading in Djanduin, I can go with that. And your swords are already being improved upon."

"Thanks Al," Fred smiled, "Is there anything we need to know about shopping or bartering?"

"Very little bartering here, Fred," he replied, "Here the guilds set a percentage over cost, and the price is fixed…only down at the docks will you see the wholesalers trying to get the best of each other and the ship captains."

The combination of Napoleanic British sea port, Yankee factory ships of the mid 1800s and cosmopolitan Constantinople-style architecture at the coast gave the place a feeling that almost anything could be found or acquired without much fear of robbery. The Guardsmen of Aphrasoe in these Dawn Lands had the reputation of permanent hunters should one be declared outlaw. The merchants were happy to do business and very direct without a lot of the never-ending haggling Xander hated. They made sure to look around the first few days, then go back for what stood out most in their minds.

Time passed quickly and they were introduced to many of the interesting benefits of the Citizens; to communicate and to assure their good health they were given a substance and then made to swim in a Pool. As they dried off they were told they would not age for a thousand years, would heal faster and would now be able to pick up languages very quickly from listening and speaking.

The travelers were especially happy because now Fred would now have many of the same benefits as the demi-gods had, and she could remain in their lives longer. Who knew, but they could very well be boosted a little more than before. And as they told Alex, with a thousand years, they might even decide to come back and help the City for a decade or two. This had pleased their friend, and toward the end of their stay had presented them with a ring, and a Power Word; should they ever decide to return to Aphrasoe and pledge a period of service, they would be able to return to the central square.

"I hope to see you soon, my friends," Alex Hunter admitted to his boon companions as they with their packs of precious stones and gear entered the Sacred Pool as directed, "But I bid you fair journey. Remembree, Doms and Domnas."

And with that…the Guardian of the Pool sent them to Earth, to the nearest and clearest point to Kregen…


	7. Chapter 7

**Xander's Glory 7: Return to Sunnydale I**

**Still am not fully awake, so heck, I'll post and hope I didn't send anything too sucky…**

**Summary: **Answer to Djhardim's idea that Xander dress up as a certain medical student, and all that meant**  
Crossover: **Ken Buhlmer's Dray Prescot  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I see nothing! Not even this Ken Buhlmer stuff about Dray Prescot of Kregen under Antares.  
**Feedback: **It would be welcome! Please!

**Rome, Italy, October 31st, 1998**

The woman in front of them rattled off something in Italian into an intercom telephone as the four beings transited into the portal chamber of the Rome branch of Wolfram and Hart.

To Alexander, the fact that he could for the most part understand what she said seemed remarkable. Alex Hunter had told them what it meant as they went through the Sacred pool of Aphrasoe and the training and conditioning beforehand; mortals would be unaging and with improved healing for a thousand years, and would have the ability to master in a very short time any spoken language to the extent a human could. This after some prodding by Alexander, had led to a further explanation that the brain was boosted in such a way as to work almost telepathically, but rooted in the language centers. If you heard enough, and had any context, you would pick it up. As for reading, if the language were phonetic, then sub-vocalizing it as you read would help, but picture-based writing would have to be learned the hard way.

Glory stepped forward and imperiously in Italian made herself known, the epitome of Warrior Space Princess in her current leather and silk clothes and robes.

"Inform your branch manager that Glorificus is here, mortal, and needs information, account status, things like that…" the demi-goddess directed, "Now."

The woman's fingers raced across the phone and she communicated the perceived situation to the manager's assistant, then responded after a moment as a security detail entered. After consulting the woman, they nod and turn to the new arrivals.

"Signora, would you and your entourage please follow us to the main offices?"

Glorificus nodded and gestured for the man to lead the way. The group arrived up in the penthouse a few minutes later, an attractive dark-haired woman greeting them enthusiastically.

"I am Ilona Costa Bianchi. I'm the CEO of the Roman offices of Wolfram e Hart. And please, we are at your disposal. Whatever it is that you want, we give to you. If you want the world, we give you the world. We give you 2 worlds, in fact, because this is our way."

"Well, thank you, Ilona," Glory told her in Italian with an appreciative smile, "it's so good to have efficient and friendly business relations."

"Signora Glorificus, how may we be of assistance to you today?"

"Well, I need to make sure all of my accounts are activated and available, minions located, suitable clothes in which to shop," she told the woman as she gestured at the Kregish outfit for emphasis, "paperwork including American passports for my consort and companions, today's date, and a summary of events at the Sunnydale Hellmouth since my departure."

Alexander whispered something in her ear, she nodded, then continued, "Oh, right, and the whereabouts of my pet vampire Angelus or Angel or whatever."

"I will have it seen to at once, Signora Glorificus—"

"You may call me Glory, Ilona," the demigoddess allowed graciously, causing the mortal to beam at her potential increase in status, "please continue."

"Thank you, Glory, this is the morning of October 31st, 1998, and if I may have may my staff show you to guest suites we have here in our building, I will arrange everything for you." The woman looked at her watch, "It is now almost eleven, so in an hour I will have a limousine set aside for your use for your stay in Rome. Also, tonight is our annual party for all of our staff and important clients, so you are of course invited. Our costumer is out taking care of some fittings, but we can send a listing of what is available, then send his assistant to take your measurements. Tonight, you can be whoever or whatever you want!"

**WRH Halloween**

Over lunch the three humans and Annie relaxed prior to going out for some possible shopping. Both Fred and the hyena made it clear they'd simply make use of Wolfram and Hart's hospitality and figure out life on Earth again. Xander jokes that after time off-world getting his manly physique, well, manly, and being good with a sword, he'd either be going as Juan Ramirez or Duncan Macleod.

Glory frowned, "Hmm, that might be fun, and I wonder how Amanda on that show could hide a sword while wearing those cute little outfits."

Alexander smiled at her mischievously, "I guess I better go as Duncan Macleod, then, and see about finding out."

Annie cackled and Fred blushed, a slightly wistful look at the pair and what they shared, the young man considering, "I wonder if these demon lawyer guys could make our swords invisible or changeable?"

Xander turned to her, "That's an excellent idea, Fred, we should look into it; after these last months I think I'd feel naked without it nearby."

"And we all know how much you like naked," Fred deadpanned, then blushed as the group laughed.

Having gotten measurements taken in advance to simplify shopping, the couple having communicated their desires of costume let for shopping. Annie, with a Speak-With-Humans amulet loaned by Ilona Bianchi, walked around the building with Fred.

The hyena mused as they reached the magic area, "This would be so much easier if I could actually go as a human, weird though you all are."

"Really? Who would you go as or look like?

"Hmm, as far as that goes? I have memories of Glo, but for a costume I think I'd choose that grave robber character Xander obsessed over last year. Lara Croft"

"Oh? Why?"

"She's clearly alpha material, and right now I'd really like to find a worthy-enough male since our favorite couple and I have this link…"

"Ah. Ooooooh, wow."

One of the staff in the department spoke up, "We could arrange the transformation for a night, if you truly wish it. Though it would cost … hmmm… five thousand American dollars. For each of you."

Fred showed her surprise, Annie picking up on it in amusement.

"We'll do it!" the hyena told the man. "And charge it to the Glorificus account."

"The same?"

Fred smiled uncertainly, "Well, sure, it should be a good joke, but make the hair color different."

"Come back in an hour, it will be ready."

The costume assistant was a pleasant woman, and when Fred explained the magic they would be using for the night, and so were told they'd use the Glorificus measurements. Annie asked as they left, "now what is it you decided on?"

"Hmm, oh since you're going as an archaeologist, I decided to go as something I'm not, so I told the costumer girl to pick something irresistible out. I'll just be surprised."

Annie laughed as they made their way back to the magic shop, an hour having passed, "It's good to see you're learning to be daring, Fred, even if you have to tell others to make you daring."

Alexander woke up the next morning to find himself naked and almost buried beneath no fewer than three naked women. He considered his situation carefully, then let his mind cautiously make contact with Glory before opening his eyes. His memory was starting to slowly come back as he did.

'Glo? You there?' he projected mentally, then felt the woman behind him move and moan in response, 'Wake up Glo, things got interesting last night.'

As the woman began moving, under protest, the other two occupants of the very large bed also woke up. Alexander was sure of several things as he wriggled himself so his back was against the headboard, one of which was the fact he was now with three versions of his mate, um, fiancée. And the other two were a brunette and a redhead.

"Oh boy…" all four of them muttered, then the redhead started laughing in what could best be described as a borderline cackle.


	8. Chapter 8

_Xander's Glory 8: Return to Sunnydale II_ _Author: Tohonomike _

_**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their rightful owners...not me._

_**Author's Note:** I have no idea where this is going, or where this is coming from.Let's just call this a 'concept piece' and leave it at that._

**W&H Building, Penthouse VIP Suite, Rome, Italy, November 1st, 1998**

Alexander was the first to speak a few moments later, when they all had robes or towels wrapped around them, Annie begrudgingly.

"That was unexpected," he broached softly, the Duncan Macleod prevalent in his accent, "And I'm going to guess from the laugh that Annie is the redhead version of Glo?"

The former Hyena Primal smiled smugly, "Not much of a guess, actually, Alexander. I hope I stay in this form…it has its advantages." The slight British intonations he remembered from their mind-speak now overlaid her human speech, and pleasantly at that. The brunette seemed a little embarrassed.

"Um…I'm Fred, uh, mostly. Please don't be mad…I didn't expect this to happen."

Glory, the original one though now with almost golden hair, gave the bashful version of herself a side-hug, comforting her, the Lara Croft accent still extant, "Hey there, Winifred, it'll be fine. We have your memories now, too. So I know you didn't expect this. And it's actually flattering. And as a former hell goddess, delightfully and disturbingly sexy."

Fred looked up and the others thought for a second, then nodded in agreement, Glory continuing, "So we know no harm was meant by it… though going as a succubus wasn't really what one would expect from you."

The former refugee blushed crimson, "I-I asked for something definitely not me since I was already pretending to be you."

Annie laughed again as she lounged, letting the robe slip open from inattention. Xander tried not to let his gaze linger, but hell, in spite of everything he still was young and horny all the time.

Glory picked up on it through the link, as did the others, causing her and Annie to laugh and Xander with Fred to blush a bit, "Alexander, you and Fred are really adorable with that modesty thing."

He looked at her as Annie just lounged semi-revealed, "It doesn't bother you at all, Glo?"

"Well, I might want to kill Janus if given the chance, but we were already family and as a former goddess that has your and Ben's memories of attraction to women…it's not like you were a church-goer."

"What are you saying, Glory?" Winifred asked, "I might have your memories but I'm not you."

"Well, I'm saying that I am the Alpha female in this pack if it comes down to it, but Xander's The Alpha. And as long as we keep it in the pack…it's okay. Alexander stop pinching yourself! You're not dreaming!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" growled three female voices as the scene grays out.

After an amazing morning, the group had checked with the magic department the firm and determined that unless seriously drastic measures were taken, the changes of the previous night were permanent. On a side note, the little fleur d' leys worn as earrings by the women and as a lapel pin by Xander, turned out to be their enchanted swords plus appropriate main-gauches.

"This is way too weird," Alexander, now to be known as Alexander Duncan Glorificus commented as they cleared name and status changes through the lawyers.

Annie, who had decided on Lara Anne Glorificus, laughed lightly as she took Fred's hand in hers as they walked, "And the whole possession-demigod travel to other worlds and times isn't?"

"You know what I mean…but I see your point. You okay Fred?"

Winifred Desiree Glorificus, who'd had the name chosen for her by Glory and Annie in amusement over the costume that had gotten them into the strange family arrangement, shook her head, "I'm better than fine, but I agree…weird."

Amanda Deifica Glorificus laughed; it was weird but great to not be a hell goddess any more.

A week passed, and finally all of the paperwork and necessary processing had taken place. The group had relocated to a villa outside of Rome, and commuted into town for shopping and other errands when not setting in to a routine of sloth and 'friendliness.' They'd learned that after the Pyleans had dropped off supplies in an alternate minor Hell, Angel had been captured by nastier demons and lost.

In Sunnydale, Buffy had taken Giles to the hospital, and had managed to have all charges dropped in Kendra's demise. A new Slayer had been called in Boston, but after a few months her Watcher was killed and herself pursued to Sunnydale by two nasty vampires not clients of the firm, managed to dust both of them with help of the Sunnydalers.

Unfortunately in one sense, all of Glory's minions in Sunnydale had been wiped out by the traumatized Slayer, and so no real direct worshipers remained from Glory's time in this world. She took it without much remorse, as the obsequious demons had done things on her orders that would remind her of her insanity. On the other, it meant they might have to clean up after themselves or at least hire someone that wouldn't object to their family situation.

The time came, and they debated as to portal or airplane as mode of travel, and decided after train stops in Milan and Paris for shopping and the pack honeymoon, to fly like everybody else.


	9. Chapter 9

_Xander's Glory 9: Homecoming I_ _Author: Tohonomike _

_**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their rightful owners...not me._

_**Author's Note:** I have no idea where this is going, or where this is coming from. Let's just call this a 'concept piece' and leave it at that._

**W&H Building, Los Angeles, California, USA, November 10th, 1998**

Alexander Glorificus and his three favorite gals were greeted enthusiastically by Holland Manners as they entered the building. Glorificus in spite of being a way better person, still enjoyed some quality fawning and sucking up, and the others quietly smiled in indulgence.

"Holland! It's been too long! Did the girl in Rome send you my papers and stuff?"

"Yes she did, Glorificus—"

"Call me Glory, Holland. I have confidence in you and your branch."

"Thank you…Glory…and we've gone ahead and prepared the formation of your affairs here under the name of Glorious Properties and Investments, and purchased the Sunnydale house you requested. Oh, and we arranged memberships at the various spas, resorts and clubs within an hour's drive. And we've also tracked down the two waywards you asked us to check on for you."

Glory smiled, happy that all was working out; meeting Xander's friends for real and not just knowing them by memory would be hard enough without annoying things like details getting in the way.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it appears that young Ben decided to stick around Sunnydale instead of returning to UCLA. He is at the university, but has managed to start work as a nurse to cover his expenses. And Angelus seems to have somehow been returned to this plane, soul and all, tough we've only seen the blonde slayer, Buffy Summers, make contact. In the house needing only your signature to become yours."

Xander smiled a bit ferally, noting that the time was around four in the afternoon, "Any chance you'd have someone in Sunnydale to cast a disinvite spell at sundown?"

"We even have a team available to secure the vampire should you wish."

Xander and Annie smiled again, Glory rolling her eyes before speaking, "Holland, that would be delightful. Do you have furniture and everything ready to go in?"

"First thing in the morning, as per your approved selections based on floor plans and choices. And all of the landscapers and such are also ready to mobilize for you. We only need your signature."

"That's great, so in that case, arrange a suite for us somewhere in the area, and we'll head there in a couple of hours. And go ahead and have a team subdue the vampire and keep him in one place until we get there. Sometime tomorrow we'll deal with it. Try not to damage it too much; my husband can handle that." She gestured to Xander, who smiled. Glory continued, "So can they be done within the day?"

"Hmm, yes, but if you'd allow us two?"

Xander nodded, and touched the back of his wife's hand so he wouldn't interrupt her, "Make sure we have reservations for the extra time Mr. Manners, and it'll be fine."

Holland Manners nodded at Xander and the others, making sure of his politics in this group, and gestured for them to accompany him to deal with paperwork.

**November 11th, 1998, 11:00 AM – The Mansion**

The four VIPs stepped out of the limousine to find work underway at a feverish but professional pace. The bodyguard assigned by Wolfram & Hart until the new staff received orientation the next day, opened the doors of the house for them. Alexander went first to make sure it was safe for the women, who stepped in right behind regardless, his taking point their only concession.

The bodyguard stepped forward, and knowing they were going to check on the vampire, escorted them to the back, and then into an elevator to the second basement. The pool area was Greco-Roman in inspiration, with comfortable places to relax nearby. They walked through double doors at the end, and found Angel chained and gagged on the wall. Xander turned to a man that acted like a mage of some sort.

"Does it have its soul back, or is it feral?"

"An interesting choice of terms, Lord Alexander, but the soul has been restored. What do you want us to do with the vampire?"

Xander smiled, but didn't look at Angel, "Since it seems to be intact, put it in a box and set it under a tarp in the back of the pickup I asked for. I'll deal with it later this afternoon or tomorrow morning. But I don't want it to dust when the Wards are placed against vampires and such later today."

"Very good, sir. I'll see to it right away."

**November 11th, 1998, 5:00 PM – The SHS Library**

The Scooby Gang wondered why they'd all been called to the Library, and wondered if this were a sick joke by Snyder. Jenny, who had cast the spell to restore Angel's soul back in May, spoke first.

"Well, what do we want to do now? This is highly unusual."

Before anyone could answer, a man in a suit stepped through the doors as two others wheeled in a man-size crate and set it on the floor without saying a word. Giles was about to ask them about it when they simply ignored him and left.

"Who do you think sent it Giles?" Buffy asked as she walked up to it, "It feels, feels like there's a vampire in it but I can't tell for sure?"

A familiar voice a touch deeper and tinged very faintly with the hint of an accent, answered her as the doors parted.

"That's because I only send the best, 'cause I care," Xander responded as three almost identical women followed him in and looked around politely with faint smiles. "So, long time, no see, huh?"

Giles stepped forward and placed a hand to keep his slayer from moving forward immediately, "How did you get out of Hell?"

"In a far more interesting way than the vampire guy did," Xander smiled innocently, and pointed at the crate, "But don't worry, our guys managed to nab him and box him up securely. Figured you guys might want to be in on the unveiling."

"Angelus is in the box?" Giles asked, backing away. Faith, the new Slayer, readied a stake pulled from a boot.

"Nah, the lazy one…Angel."

"Why's he in the box, then, Xander," Jenny asked, "If he has his soul back, he's safe, isn't he?"

"All I know is what our contacts have told us, that he's been back about a month now, and that recently he's been acting less feral. Enough that his … mistress … doesn't keep him chained up. So when they got him, why take any chances? He's still a vampire."

Three feminine throats cleared, so after he rolled his eyes with a slight smile, he stepped to the side, "I've been informed I'm being less than proper, so I'll do a round of introductions: Watcher and Dr. Rupert Giles, Slayer Elizabeth "Buffy" Summers, Gallery and Antiquities Reseller Joyce Summers, Werewolf and Guitarist Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne, Computer Hacker and Best Friend since kindergarten Willow Rosenberg, 'Queen of the School' Cordelia Chase, Computer Teacher Jenny Calendar AKA Jana of the Kalderash, Dawn Summers who is obviously from her dress sense apprenticing to become Cordelia's successor AKA the Key, the newest Slayer, Faith LeHane, myself AKA Alexander Duncan Glorificus, Amanda Deifica Glorificus, Winfred Desiree Gloricifus, and Lara Anne Glorificus."

"Good Lord…"

"That would be me; they should each be addressed as Lady, if we're not going by familiar names, Dr. Giles."

"You know what I meant, Xander…"

"Right, G-Man, but I wanted you to believe it was me…thus with the annoying. Where was I?" he looked at his wife Glory, "Oh yeah, thanks Hon. Oh, Angel's in the crate. We don't want him in our new house, so we figured this is our housewarming present to you."

"But why's he in a box instead of just bringing him here?" Jenny asked.

"Daytime out, I don't like him, and I figured this balances out things between us. He IS a thing after all, so why have vamp dust all over the seats of the limo."

"Limo?" Cordelia asked, "How'd you get the crate in it?"

"Had it brought over in a truck…"

"Okay…" the girl nodded, question answered.

Buffy looked at Glory for a moment, then glared, "Aren't you the one that punched me the night of Acathla?"

"Sorry about that," Glory apologized, "I wasn't really used to being around mortals back then."

"Mortals?" Giles asked, "Are you not human?"

"That's difficult to give a straight answer to…" she replied, the others with her nodding, "Um, I used to be a goddess, but now all of us are demigods, with a boost of Primal thrown in to make it better."

"Good Heavens…" the Watcher intoned, but none but Faith really remained vigilant.

Xander chuckled, "Not that kind of goddess, the other kind, but she's wonderful now."

The former hell goddess beamed at her man, who continued, "So we're back, even if more time passed for us than you guys. In a few days we'll invite you all over for dinner and show off the much nicer mansion."

Willow stepped forward, "You're leaving already? But why?"

He smiled, opened his arms, and she rushed over and hugged him. The Glories smiled, knowing how much he cared for her, since they through him also felt that way. She backed up after a moment, and touched her forehead with her right hand.

"I could actually hear you…and them!"

"Wow, Wills, I didn't know our connection would open up so much. We might actually have to start practicing mental shielding."

"Y-you can read minds?" Giles ask in a mix of fascination and horror.

"Nah, just the four of us, though I only picked up the improved Willow connection when she emoted at me."

"Yeah, that's right," she realized, "I can't hear any of you now…"

"Good," Xander nodded, "We wouldn't want to overwhelm you, Wills."

Annie stepped forward and slowly approached Oz, who actually seemed to freeze in place and bare his neck to her. Buffy tensed but didn't do anything. Oz seemed to grow furry, and the former Primal placed her hand on his throat gently and he reverted before his clothes began to stretch or tear.

"You accept responsibility for all of 'em, pup?" Annie asked the slightly leaner-looking Oz, then looked at Rupert, "You take the direction from the old wolf over there?"

"Yeah."

"Who are we?"

"Alphas…grrrr…queens?"

"And Alexander to Us?"

"Alpha Mate."

"That's right, but none of us are animals. You are not an animal. You are Pack. You're our Beta in this group, but you take the old one's orders like ours."

"Yes."

"Great!" she responded happily, not quite as ditzy as pre-Xander Glorificus would have, "You're family now, Oz, so call on us if your pack needs us."

"Thank you?"

"No need for thanks, but it's nice," she replied as she smiled and looked over to the Slayer, "You can stand down now, Oh Mighty Warrior. Daniel is family…pack. That means you have our support and protection."

Xander smiled and put his fist to his ear as he mock-whispered to Willow, "It is the bond of water!"

The redhead and the three Glories all rolled their eyes, and Cordelia who'd actually once watched the movie on a flight to Italy, joined them, "Dork!"

Buffy and the others were too surprised and the remaining tension in the room faded away, and Joyce Summers smiled and leaned over to whisper to Jenny Calendar.

"Nice tight black stilsuits, not a bad thing…"

"Got that right, Mrs. S," Faith agreed with a smirk.

"Okay guys," Xander smiled as he joined his partners at the doors, "We'll see you later. But we don't really want to see the vampire, so keep him away from us or we might dust him. Bye for now, all."


	10. Chapter 10

_Xander's Glory 10: Homecoming II_ _Author: Tohonomike _

_**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their rightful owners...not me._

_**Author's Note:** I have no idea where this is going, or where this is coming from. Let's just call this a 'concept piece' and leave it at that._

**Glorious Mansion, Sunnydale, California, USA, November 11th, 1998**

The Chase family, all three of them, were a bit surprised to find themselves invited over for a 'business breakfast' with the very new and supposedly very wealthy members of the Glorificus family. William and Melanie Chase had taken it as a good sign when Cordelia had mentioned meeting the women at school the previous day.

They were not ready after introductions and being seated, to have their financial secrets revealed to them and especially not in front of Cordelia.

"Be that as it may, William," the young man seemed to assure him, "As I've known Cordelia for a long time, I'm willing to buy you out. Don't get your hopes up too high. But our lawyers have tentatively contacted the IRS with a proposal. We will assume all of your assets including the offshore accounts you'll discover are frozen. Your paper assets and dodge accounts mean you should be a hundred thousand dollars to the good if the IRS were in a good mood and wouldn't send you to jail. So, you will be given a check for eighty thousand, and the two of you will suddenly depart for no less than one year and two months so as not to be taxed on that amount. I will pay the difference between the taxes and your liquidity."

The Chases were very confused, but somewhat relieved at being given a way out.

"Why would you help us?" the woman asked.

"I'm a friend of your daughter's friends, and have known her for a while. We feel that apprenticing her in our employment will develop her career talents. As she will eventually be handling very large sums of money and sensitive material, we wish to establish her complete trust. She will remain in Sunnydale, and may stay in any of our properties with complete room and board, plus competitive stipend, for as long as both sides mutually benefit."

The two Chase adults sat there, Cordelia surprised at the financial state into which she'd been placed. She turned to say something to Xander about not being bought and sold when one of the Glories, 'Fred,' whispered to her.

"He's protecting you, Cordelia. Remember the library about family and pack? We consider you part of that. If your parents don't bail now, at least one of them will go to prison, and you'll be destitute. This is for you, not them. Your pride, not theirs.

"Eighty thousand, huh? Where can we survive for a year on that?"

"Central America," Fred spoke up, turning from Cordelia, "And if you don't have much foreign language skill, Belize would be your best bet. In the green folder on the sideboard are several investment opportunities which could lead to legitimate wealth-building over a five year period if you put in the time and effort. If you do choose an investment route, then the two large condos can be utilized by the two of you for two years without cost to you, and includes weekly housekeeping service. One of the units will be outfitted as the place of business, and your approximate lifestyle will be upper-middle-class at the country club of which the units are a part."

William Chase frowned, "This sounds too good a deal, even though we would be taking a step down…"

Xander sighed, "I used to be known as Xander Harris. I happen to have made the most out of opportunities, and decided to come back to Sunnydale and 'fix' the problems of my friends and others in ways that benefit me. No one will know of your 'fall from grace' but they will know that I had the ability to not only move into town, but 'buy you out' and basically take over your current social and wealth position seemingly without effort. I could get there in about two months, but that would let them think at the beginning that they could be our equals, but if we 'coup' you, they'll give up that notion. And if any of them eventually find out who I used to be, let's say they'll be too shocked and deeply embarrassed to say much."

"That I can understand. Thank you. Melanie?"

"Alexander, all my daughter will be is an apprentice to become a financial manager? Nothing more?"

Xander wasn't sure if she actually had her daughter's welfare in mind, or just wanted a better negotiating position.

"That's all, she has a sharp mind. Her knowledge of your friends, enemies, allies and rivals will be of great benefit to me, and her staying on as staff will get me to my goals faster."

The woman nodded, "Well we'll have to get papers for—"

Annie moved the green folder, and opened a red folder on top of it with Cordelia's emancipation papers and documents removing them from any of the accounts in Cordelia's name.

The former Primal smiled, "As you can see, Cordelia will retain thirty-five thousand dollars for her own use, and you'll see a listing of possessions currently considered hers that will remain so."

The woman smiled in appreciation of the maneuver, "You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"No, but we have thought enough that your own self-interest and pride should be enough for you to accede."

"Who else is getting a deal?"

"No one at your level, why?"

"For a fee, I'm sure William could give you the inside scoop on the rest of Sunnydale's elite. Who's teetering and who's not."

Xander considered this for a moment, "Nothing up front, but five percent of the net immediate return from any information that directly profits me. And you sign all of those papers before you leave."

William Chase did some calculations in his head, and figured that as he was the general partner in a vast number of deals, and was the only one who'd go down as a result, the young man with sufficient money could probably squeeze ten million over the next few years.

"Deal. Where's a pen?"

Even though he and his wives had shared memories, Xander was still surprised at just how wealthy Glory had been—even being cast out meant the wardrobe of precious cut stones woven into mithril filigree had established her, and a line of hosts, well enough over the centuries. It was a good thing she'd helped Sebassis out and gotten him to Earth decades before. The Archduke repaid the debt by getting her to Wolfram & Hart so she'd be able to live as best she could. Xander thought he was creepy-looking, but it had all worked out for the best.

William Chase sold out most of Sunnydale, and since Xander didn't like the kids whose parents were apparently slime, he'd had no problem going online simultaneously with his wives and electronically investigating and maneuvering for an eight in the morning move to take advantage of their financial weak points and profit from them.

He sat back after it was all prepped, Cordelia watching over Fred's shoulder as the math whiz of the group delved deep and moved funds to best advantage. Though Cordelia had earned the family's gratitude when she pointed out that the Rosenbergs seemed badly positioned in two local funds in real estate that were fronted by others but controlled by William Chase.

"Not any more, sugar," the 'Texan' gal smiled, "As of your dad's signing we're in control…so we trade equity at straight-value from those to some of the liquidity funds your folks had… and they'll be solvent. Good eye, Cordelia, you kept your friend's folks from losing thirty grand when the old man's house of cards would have collapsed."

Cordelia beamed from the praise, though it felt weird benefiting Willow. Xander brought in a tray with coffee and light pastries, and smiled at her confusion.

"Feels weird, but good, huh?"

"Yeah. That's the best way to put it."

"Kinda like Xander Harris helping Cordelia Chase?"

"Yeah, that too, I guess. So, Xander, is there a price I'm going to have to pay?"

"Long hours sometimes; willingness to travel. College might end up being by testing and through correspondence if things really pick up."

"That's not what I meant, and, well, we weren't really friends ever…"

"I know what you meant, but I also saw you becoming more human as you learned about the 'real world.' And we have excellent investigators. You really are our apprentice, not anything else. Though we do consider you family."

"And hot," Glory called without looking up, then paused, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, Hon, you did. But Cordy, just friends and workers. That's all."

The next day, a financial tsunami went through the Greater Sunnydale area, as a lot of trades and exchanges took place, and business structures consolidated into the minimum necessary, and which left the 'Glorious Group' as controlling parties of about a fifth of Sunnydale private property value, and largest shareholders if not owners of about ten percent of the various businesses. All fully insured and appraised at full replacement cost plus contents.

But when lunch rolled around, those most impacted had come to the conclusion that they were either unaffected on paper, or even if they'd taken an averaged ten percent hit, their finances were actually secure instead of in the air; and new appraisals pending should actually turn the displayed losses into slight paper gains that wouldn't need to be explained to their spouses.


End file.
